Feudal Era Temptations
by VixenSerael21
Summary: While home, Kagome realizes a few things and starts her plan to finally have the one she loves.
1. Chapter 1

Feudal Era Temptations

Kagome looked over at the clock and groaned.

"if I don't hurry up InuYasha's gonna kill me! I swear, that baka has absolutely no patience."

She grabbed her big yellow bag and put her new clothes, tanning lotion and blue bikini in it along with the normal supplies. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and felt a tad bit self conscious about her new look, but decided ' hey, I'm 18 now and I should wear these outfits and feel great in them. I just hope my friends didn't lie about me looking sexy in them. Wait 'til InuYasha gets a look at me.' she decided not to wear any makeup because she felt that it would look too fake on her and she left her hair down in its natural waves. Her top was a deep red formal tank top with a low cut 'V' line in the front. It showed off her cleavage and a bit of her toned stomach. Her bottoms were stretchy blue jeans so she could show off all her curves, low-rise and tight. Looking them over some more, Kagome never noticed how round her butt was before. Her shoes were flat with red jewels on them, she picked those out because they reminded her of Dorothy's shoes in Wizard of Oz. All in all she looked incredible.

She finished packing up all the supplies kissed her mom and set off to the well.

*****************************************

InuYasha sat 'patiently' by the well , waiting for Kagome.

" What the hell is taking her so long?! She said that school thing was over and I gave her a week like she wanted! If she's not here in five seconds I'm…."

InuYasha saw the blue light of the time portal and knew she finally came. He had been waiting eagerly to see her, a week was almost unbearable for him. He did treat her a little mean sometimes, but he's been frustrated. Naraku and Kikyo are dead so everything should be fine now. ' why do I feel these urges, I never did before. Kikyo was all I could think about back then, but now all I can think about is being with Kagome…forever.'

He watched the small hand reach for the top of the well and walked over to help her out.

" thanks InuYasha."

He looked at her for a moment before replying.

"k-keh, the others want to see you too."

Kagome looked up into his handsome face and noticed the blush on his cheeks. 'Score one for Kagome! How do you get a inu-youkai hanyou to blush, wear revealing clothes.'

Kagome secretly thanked her mom for suggesting a new look. They walked over to Kaede's village and Kagome was walking casually even though she knew InuYasha was staring at her, moving his eyes from her face all the way down to her shoes and up again. Kagome laughed inside, 'he's checking me out! Score two for Kagome.' she decided to walk a little faster than him and let him get a good look at the backside of her jeans.

InuYasha watched, almost mesmerized by the gentle sway of her hips and the roundness of her bottom. He suddenly envisioned himself grabbing that luscious bottom while thrusting into her from behind. He looked down and saw the stiffness in between his legs. He looked back up to make sure no one else could see it and quickly jumped into a tree to try, as fast as he could, to relieve the tension built up inside of him.

Kagome looked behind her and saw that InuYasha wasn't there. ' I wonder where he could have run off too. Oh well, I'll probably see him some time tonight. I wonder how the others will react to the way I look.' Kagome walked into the hut and everyone stilled to look at her. Shippou ran and jumped into her arms, snuggling close to his adopted mother. Sango said hi and waited for the kit to move so she could hug her friend, actually Sango thought of her more like a sister. Miroku was a bit too eager to come up and hug her, but before Kagome knew what was going on, Miroku slipped his 'cursed' hand down to her butt and gave it a good squeeze.

" AAAHHHHHHHH!"

InuYasha immediately ran through the door to see Miroku getting beatings from both girls.

" What the hell happened?!"

Kagome looked at InuYasha, chest heaving and all. InuYasha tried really hard to pay attention to what she was saying, but every time her chest raised up her breast pushed against the fabric of her tank. He finally heard some words, me, Miroku, and butt. That was all he had to hear.

InuYasha walked over to the monk and picked him up by the collar.

" Monk, I suggest you answer truthfully, did you really have the nerve to touch Kagome?"

Miroku laughed nervously.

" I really couldn't help myself this time, it was just so round and noticeable, it was like it was calling me to touch it."

InuYasha turned his head away and bonked Miroku on the head.

" Make sure it doesn't happen again or I won't be so lenient next time."

InuYasha looked at Kagome again and saw something he has never seen from Kagome. She was giving him a knowing sexy smirk while looking him over. He had to stifle a groan as he imagined what she could be imagining too, both sweating and panting with Kagome begging for more. Yep, InuYasha walked out and went right back into the tree and prayed this didn't become a sick habit of his.

Kagome looked over at Sango.

" well, it's nice and sunny today, so I'm gonna go lay out by the spring and catch some rays."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and both shrugged as they began their daily routine again.

Kagome walked out into the woods and made sure no one could see as she put her skimpy blue bikini on and took out her portable stereo. She thought that she could wear a medium top, but with the way her breast were almost coming out of it, maybe she should have gotten a large. She saw that the triangles for the chest to fit in, only covered her nipples and half her boobs. She got out a towel and laid it down on the grass next to the spring and began putting the lotion on. 'people here may like pale skin, but in my era tan skin is in.' she took her stereo and laid it beside her then placed a mix CD in the player.

She tilted her head back and let the sun kiss her skin.

********************************************

InuYasha was finally finished with his third session when he heard music and went to check it out. He peeked out from some bushes and saw something that was going to keep him hard for a very long time. Kagome was laying down on her towel in almost nothing. Her breasts were so full they barely fit in the top and her bottoms went so low you could almost see where her curls would start. He watched, as if in a trance as a drop of sweat trailed from her ample chest down to her abdomen and slowly moved down her feminine muscles to pool at her navel. He once again had visions of her sweaty beneath him calling his name and begging for release.

He looked down at his now swelling erection, but decided to wait and just watch for a while. The songs that were playing on her stereo seemed to speak to him, he listened as he noticed Kagome's sweet voice singing along.

" take time to realize

That I am by side

But I can't spell it out for you

No it's never gonna be that simple

No I can't spell it out for you

If you just realize what I just realized that we'd be

Perfect for each other an you'll never find another

If you just realize what I just realized

You may never have to wonder if we missed out on each other"

InuYasha was lost in those words as he thought of how strong his feelings for Kagome were. His heart ached being around her and not being able to touch her, just then he smelled salty tears and looked back at her. She was smiling as tears fell freely from her sparkling eyes. She felt such pain and happiness at the same time every time she heard that song. She switched it immediately to a more up beat and little risqué rock song she loved to secretly dirty dance too. She moved around a bit to get more comfortable when she realized that she'd been on her back long enough and turned over on her belly.

InuYasha had a very nice view of her butt when he noticed that she was undoing the strings of her top at her neck, then from around her back. He gulped and tried very hard to keep himself calm, and then the song came on and he knew there was no way he was calming down anytime soon.

Kagome sang to the next song as well, loving the music and the very direct lyrics.

" I'm so addicted to

All the things you do

When you're goin' down on me

In between the sheets

And every noise you make

With every breath you take

It's unlike like anything when your loving me"

InuYasha thought he was officially going to come undone when Kagome sat up a little and spoke.

" InuYasha, Shippou, Sango, Miroku?"

She listened closely for anyone who might be hiding, when she didn't here a sound she thought it safe and laid on her back again. The problem was, she left herself topless and InuYasha was getting an eye full. He started to pant as he looked at her glorious breasts in wonder and focused on the pink nipples that went immediately hard when it felt the cool breeze of the wind.

Unfortunately, InuYasha and Kagome were both too into their own worlds to notice the intruder staring wide-eyed at her. Kagome leaned up to change the track on her CD when she saw a shadow over her, she slowly looked up and saw none other than Kouga. She squeaked and grabbed for her bikini top only to have it snatched by the wolf demon.

InuYasha saw what was happening and wanted to wait for the right opportunity to attack, but first the wolf needed to make Kagome really mad so she wouldn't want to sit him too death for killing the bastard. Kagome put her arm across her chest to keep some of her modesty as she glared at Kouga.

" so Kagome, are you ready to become my mate?"

" Kouga, give me back my top."

Kouga found it very amusing to see her all flustered and helpless. He curved his lips and gave her a mischievous grin.

" what do I get for it?"

Kagome looked at him with shock, 'did he really think he could ask anything of me after he sneaks up and steals my top?! I don't think so, buddy.'

Kagome gave him a bright smile and stood up. InuYasha was seething as his anger built to dangerous proportions. He watched in silence as all the ways to kill Kouga ran though his head. If he touched her that would be the last thing he ever does.

Kagome walked up to him and tried to forget about the humiliation of being caught half-naked and tightened her hold around herself to make sure he couldn't see anything else. She walked seductively to him and kept an innocent look as she spoke.

" what is it you want ,Kouga? What could I possibly give you?"

He was stunned by her forwardness, but was pleased to see his woman finally understanding that she was his.

" I want everything, from your sweet kisses, to your moans of pleasure. I want all you have to give and all you have to offer."

Now, she decided was the time to tell him what she offered. She looked up at him and smiled then licked her lips and was happy to see that he watched that little act.

" you really want to know what I'm willing to offer you?"

He nodded dumbly as he looked down at her cleavage.

" I am offering you a chance to escape before I scream for InuYasha and let him kill you for such a disgusting comment. I'm not your woman and never will be. Go to Ayame and leave me be."

He looked into her eyes and saw her seriousness, but she did not see his hand come around and thrust her against him. She was beginning to scream when his mouth cut her off. She bit his lip hard and drew enough blood to trickle down her chin. InuYasha made his move at this point and slammed Kouga into a tree held there only by InuYasha's hand on his throat.

" how DARE you think you can fucking touch her! I'll make you pay for what you've done!"

"INUYASHA!"

He turned around and looked at Kagome with her top on and hoped she wouldn't sit him. She walked up to him and put her arm on his shoulder, then whispered in his ear.

" bloody him up good, but don't kill him. Ayame needs her mate and it's about time she gets him."

He looked into her eyes and asked.

" did you know?"

" that you were watching me?"

He nodded grimly, waiting for her temper to flare, but what he saw instead was a very genuine smile.

" I knew, I'm not stupid. Of course my protector would watch over me ALL the time."

He smiled at her and then turned his attention back to the wolf who, unfortunately could still speak.

" Kagome, was all that just so you could give a show to flea bag here?"

She smiled a mischievous one.

"yeah, I did."

" so you really don't want to be with me?"

" no, if you go to Ayame now then everything will be fine, after InuYasha puts in a flew licks."

Kouga looked at her and then InuYasha and finally understood why he could never enter her heart, because someone was already there.

"just promise me something, Kagome."

" What?"

" that you will be happy, even if it is with the mutt."

She nodded.

" I will Kouga."

InuYasha got his few licks in and watched Kouga run away. InuYasha turned to look at Kagome and smirked.

" by any chance, did you purposely play those songs?"

She gave him her best innocent act.

" I don't know what you mean, InuYasha."

" yes you do, tell me."

She walked up to him and smiled affectionately at him. She took her right hand and grazed her palm over his cheek and slowly down to his neck. She leaned in so close their breaths mingled and InuYasha could feel the heat of her mouth barely touching his. His breathing labored a little as she spoke softly to him.

"maybe I'll tell you later on tonight so we can have more privacy."

Before she moved away, she gave his lips a bottom to top lick with her tongue and felt him stiffen as she made it to the crease of his lips.

She walked back to the hut with a knowing look plastered on her face, oh yea, she had him good and he will be begging for more of what she could give him ,tonight.

**************

That night everyone slept soundly, everyone except for Kagome who decided to sneak out and look up at the stars, knowing that InuYasha would notice her disappearance and come looking for her. She sat down on the soft grass and leaned back with her elbows behind her. The moon shone on her porcelain skin making it shimmer like sliver in the night.

That's how she was when InuYasha reached her. He took in every inch of her skin since her new pajamas left little to the imagination. Her white cotton tank was sheer and see-through, and her plaid shorts were hiked up to her bottom. InuYasha approached her, confused by the way she reacted earlier that day and why he seemed so nervous being around her now.

Kagome heard him approach and smiled inwardly as her plan seemed to work, sneak out and know that the handsome hanyou will follow. She looked over at him and smiled as she patted the ground next to her. InuYasha sat down and looked straight ahead. Kagome scooted a little closer to him and began to speak.

" you know ,InuYasha while I was in my era this last time I had something of an epiphany. Would you like to know what it was?"

InuYasha looked over at her, curiosity peaked.

" What?"

" that life truly is short. That I don't want to wake up one day and realize that I let my fears keep me from what I most want. I have decided that enough is enough and I know longer want to be scared and miss out on something wonderful. I would rather know now then think about what could have been."

She looked at him and he saw something there that he thought he used to imagine seeing in her eyes. She tilted her head up and gently pressed her lips to his for a few seconds and pulled back, waiting for his reaction. InuYasha looked wide-eyes at her and touched his fingers to his lips and suddenly what she had said started to make sense. She wanted him and she wasn't afraid to show it anymore. InuYasha brought his hand to her cheek and lightly rubbed the soft skin and dragged his fingers down to her lips. Kagome felt his finger move along the outline of her lips and kissed the tips as they skimmed over her bottom lip. She looked at him as she did this and realized if she was going to say it now was as good a time as any.

" InuYasha, for the past year we have been through so much together and everyday spent with you only made me realize how much I love you and how much my love for you grows with every second of the day. Nothing and no one will ever make me feel the way you do and no one can ever take the place you hold in my heart. That's why I have decided that I will just ask you out right how you feel, that way if you reject me, I'll know to stop kidding myself."

She looked deep within his golden pools.

" InuYasha, do you love me?"

InuYasha knew he loved her, but damned if the words never seemed to make it to his mouth. He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly, trying to show her in that one action what his answer was. As chaste as it was it left Kagome weak as she fought the urge to jump him right then and there.

" can I take that as a yes?"

" yes…I…I do love you. The only other person I ever really loved and cared about died a long time ago and I was always scared to care about anyone after that."

" you mean your mom?"

"yeah."

She looked up at him with a little smile.

" you don't love me.'

InuYasha was dumbfounded. How could she say that when he clearly just told her he did.

" yes, I do love you."

She looked up with the smile still on her face and stroked her chin.

" no, I don't think you do."

InuYasha was getting pissed now and looked straight into her eyes and shouted.

" HOW CAN YOU SAY I DON'T LOVE YOU WHEN I JUST SAID I DID?!"

Kagome slowly climbed into his lap and straddled his waist. Now he was really confused, but a little excited by the action. She leaned down to where her lips were inches from his.

" because if you did, you would be proving it to me right now instead of just sitting

there."

Kagome pulled away a little and licked her lips to signal what she wanted. In a flash, InuYasha grabbed the nape of her neck and slammed there lips together in a scorching kiss as the fire within each of them ignited and set ablaze in their lower regions. Kagome moaned as InuYasha deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into her waiting mouth. He swept her hot cavern until he was fully satisfied and ran his tongue over hers. A shock of pleasure hit both of them when the two tongues touched.

InuYasha became a little more demanding and impatient and let his hands roam free over her body. Kagome groaned when his hot touch rubbed her clothed breast. She reluctantly pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, the hurt was evident as she moved away a bit. She knew he was feeling rejected, but knew that if she didn't want to walk into the hut naked she needed to do this. Kagome grabbed the bottom of her top and lifted it over her head, making sure to make every movement slow and sensual. She leaned down and took her bottoms off then. She looked into his eyes and saw him standing up also. No other emotions played on his face, except for love and lust.

He took off his haori and then his inner shirt, allowing her to get her fill of his chest before she saw the one thing that she used to be so nervous about seeing of him. He looked up and saw Kagome only in a tiny pair of panties and couldn't stop staring at her beauty, the moon shown on her skin just right and gave her a silver tint to the porcelain perfection of her. Her bosom was anything but small, round and perky with pert pink nipples, they became too tempting to resist.

They both laid down on the haori and stared into each other's eyes as InuYasha laid flushed against her. Kagome felt nervous as she realized that he would have what no other man could ever, her virginity and her heart. InuYasha grazed his hands slowly over her breasts down her stomach until he felt the wetness between her legs. She moaned at the sensations his hand was making, rubbing lightly, teasing her sensitive bud as he bent his head down to lick and nibble the tips of her breasts. Kagome arched her back, pressing her chest closer to his mouth as she rubbed her hands languidly over his back. She began to feel a tightening in her stomach as InuYasha rubbed faster and sucked harder, bringing her to the brink. She screamed her lover's name as she came hard on his hand.

InuYasha lifted his head and looked deep into her eyes. " This is gonna hurt, but I'll do everything I can to make you feel good." Kagome looked into those golden eyes and sighed contently. " I love you and I trust you. Plus, in my time, girls are told that in school. Just do it quick." InuYasha nodded his head as he placed himself at her entrance. He took a deep breath before he rammed in her all the way to the hilt. She screamed and whimpered as the stinging pain shot through her, intense and overwhelming.

InuYasha kissed her and stayed still within her, praying to whoever was listening to take away her pain. He kissed the tears that began to fall and nuzzled his nose with hers.

" I'm so sorry Kagome." his voiced cracked as he tried to keep from having his own tears fall. The pain soon subsided and Kagome experimentally rocked her hips, the pain was immediately replaced by unimaginable pleasure. Her actions caused both of them to moan as InuYasha began to move in and out of her slowly. Kagome felt the building tension in her stomach once again and moved her hips even faster. InuYasha got the hint and picked up his pace, slamming into her harder than before, apparently that was all Kagome needed, the bottled up feeling inside her burst as she screamed his name. InuYasha couldn't handle it, her muscles tensing all around him brought on his own orgasm. They collapsed onto each other in pure bliss. Kagome rubbed at her neck where a sore spot seemed to form. InuYasha looked up at her and gently removed her hand to see the two puncture marks as it become InuYasha's name in Kanji.

He hung his head in shame. Kagome lifted his face to hers and asked what was wrong. InuYasha sighed, " my mate mark is on your neck, I marked you. I must have been so into it that I didn't even realize what I was doing. I wanted to ask you to be my mate first, now you don't have a choice." Kagome smiled, " if you did ask me I would have said yes anyways, so no harm done." InuYasha looked into her eyes and smiled a very rare blissful smile then kissed her thoroughly. He took one end of his shirt and covered them, feeling the urge to sleep overcome them. He laid his head on her chest as he moved his body to lay next to hers. Kagome stroked his ears and hair ,as her eyes began to drift closed, she heard InuYasha say I love you, she smiled and said I love you too.

The new mates slept for hours, dreaming of their future together.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own InuYasha. :( But Takahashi does :)

Feudal Era Temptations

Kagome looked over at the clock and groaned.

"if I don't hurry up InuYasha's gonna kill me! I swear, that baka has absolutely no patience."

She grabbed her big yellow bag and put her new clothes, tanning lotion and blue bikini in it along with the normal supplies. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and felt a tad bit self conscious about her new look, but decided ' hey, I'm 18 now and I should wear these outfits and feel great in them. I just hope my friends didn't lie about me looking sexy in them. Wait 'til InuYasha gets a look at me.' she decided not to wear any makeup because she felt that it would look too fake on her and she left her hair down in its natural waves. Her top was a deep red formal tank top with a low cut 'V' line in the front. It showed off her cleavage and a bit of her toned stomach. Her bottoms were stretchy blue jeans so she could show off all her curves, low-rise and tight. Looking them over some more, Kagome never noticed how round her butt was before. Her shoes were flat with red jewels on them, she picked those out because they reminded her of Dorothy's shoes in Wizard of Oz. All in all she looked incredible.

She finished packing up all the supplies kissed her mom and set off to the well.

*****************************************

InuYasha sat 'patiently' by the well , waiting for Kagome.

" What the hell is taking her so long?! She said that school thing was over and I gave her a week like she wanted! If she's not here in five seconds I'm…."

InuYasha saw the blue light of the time portal and knew she finally came. He had been waiting eagerly to see her, a week was almost unbearable for him. He did treat her a little mean sometimes, but he's been frustrated. Naraku and Kikyo are dead so everything should be fine now. ' why do I feel these urges, I never did before. Kikyo was all I could think about back then, but now all I can think about is being with Kagome…forever.'

He watched the small hand reach for the top of the well and walked over to help her out.

" thanks InuYasha."

He looked at her for a moment before replying.

"k-keh, the others want to see you too."

Kagome looked up into his handsome face and noticed the blush on his cheeks. 'Score one for Kagome! How do you get a inu-youkai hanyou to blush, wear revealing clothes.'

Kagome secretly thanked her mom for suggesting a new look. They walked over to Kaede's village and Kagome was walking casually even though she knew InuYasha was staring at her, moving his eyes from her face all the way down to her shoes and up again. Kagome laughed inside, 'he's checking me out! Score two for Kagome.' she decided to walk a little faster than him and let him get a good look at the backside of her jeans.

InuYasha watched, almost mesmerized by the gentle sway of her hips and the roundness of her bottom. He suddenly envisioned himself grabbing that luscious bottom while thrusting into her from behind. He looked down and saw the stiffness in between his legs. He looked back up to make sure no one else could see it and quickly jumped into a tree to try, as fast as he could, to relieve the tension built up inside of him.

Kagome looked behind her and saw that InuYasha wasn't there. ' I wonder where he could have run off too. Oh well, I'll probably see him some time tonight. I wonder how the others will react to the way I look.' Kagome walked into the hut and everyone stilled to look at her. Shippou ran and jumped into her arms, snuggling close to his adopted mother. Sango said hi and waited for the kit to move so she could hug her friend, actually Sango thought of her more like a sister. Miroku was a bit too eager to come up and hug her, but before Kagome knew what was going on, Miroku slipped his 'cursed' hand down to her butt and gave it a good squeeze.

" AAAHHHHHHHH!"

InuYasha immediately ran through the door to see Miroku getting beatings from both girls.

" What the hell happened?!"

Kagome looked at InuYasha, chest heaving and all. InuYasha tried really hard to pay attention to what she was saying, but every time her chest raised up her breast pushed against the fabric of her tank. He finally heard some words, me, Miroku, and butt. That was all he had to hear.

InuYasha walked over to the monk and picked him up by the collar.

" Monk, I suggest you answer truthfully, did you really have the nerve to touch Kagome?"

Miroku laughed nervously.

" I really couldn't help myself this time, it was just so round and noticeable, it was like it was calling me to touch it."

InuYasha turned his head away and bonked Miroku on the head.

" Make sure it doesn't happen again or I won't be so lenient next time."

InuYasha looked at Kagome again and saw something he has never seen from Kagome. She was giving him a knowing sexy smirk while looking him over. He had to stifle a groan as he imagined what she could be imagining too, both sweating and panting with Kagome begging for more. Yep, InuYasha walked out and went right back into the tree and prayed this didn't become a sick habit of his.

Kagome looked over at Sango.

" well, it's nice and sunny today, so I'm gonna go lay out by the spring and catch some rays."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and both shrugged as they began their daily routine again.

Kagome walked out into the woods and made sure no one could see as she put her skimpy blue bikini on and took out her portable stereo. She thought that she could wear a medium top, but with the way her breast were almost coming out of it, maybe she should have gotten a large. She saw that the triangles for the chest to fit in, only covered her nipples and half her boobs. She got out a towel and laid it down on the grass next to the spring and began putting the lotion on. 'people here may like pale skin, but in my era tan skin is in.' she took her stereo and laid it beside her then placed a mix CD in the player.

She tilted her head back and let the sun kiss her skin.

********************************************

InuYasha was finally finished with his third session when he heard music and went to check it out. He peeked out from some bushes and saw something that was going to keep him hard for a very long time. Kagome was laying down on her towel in almost nothing. Her breasts were so full they barely fit in the top and her bottoms went so low you could almost see where her curls would start. He watched, as if in a trance as a drop of sweat trailed from her ample chest down to her abdomen and slowly moved down her feminine muscles to pool at her navel. He once again had visions of her sweaty beneath him calling his name and begging for release.

He looked down at his now swelling erection, but decided to wait and just watch for a while. The songs that were playing on her stereo seemed to speak to him, he listened as he noticed Kagome's sweet voice singing along.

" take time to realize

That I am by side

But I can't spell it out for you

No it's never gonna be that simple

No I can't spell it out for you

If you just realize what I just realized that we'd be

Perfect for each other an you'll never find another

If you just realize what I just realized

You may never have to wonder if we missed out on each other"

InuYasha was lost in those words as he thought of how strong his feelings for Kagome were. His heart ached being around her and not being able to touch her, just then he smelled salty tears and looked back at her. She was smiling as tears fell freely from her sparkling eyes. She felt such pain and happiness at the same time every time she heard that song. She switched it immediately to a more up beat and little risqué rock song she loved to secretly dirty dance too. She moved around a bit to get more comfortable when she realized that she'd been on her back long enough and turned over on her belly.

InuYasha had a very nice view of her butt when he noticed that she was undoing the strings of her top at her neck, then from around her back. He gulped and tried very hard to keep himself calm, and then the song came on and he knew there was no way he was calming down anytime soon.

Kagome sang to the next song as well, loving the music and the very direct lyrics.

" I'm so addicted to

All the things you do

When you're goin' down on me

In between the sheets

And every noise you make

With every breath you take

It's unlike like anything when your loving me"

InuYasha thought he was officially going to come undone when Kagome sat up a little and spoke.

" InuYasha, Shippou, Sango, Miroku?"

She listened closely for anyone who might be hiding, when she didn't here a sound she thought it safe and laid on her back again. The problem was, she left herself topless and InuYasha was getting an eye full. He started to pant as he looked at her glorious breasts in wonder and focused on the pink nipples that went immediately hard when it felt the cool breeze of the wind.

Unfortunately, InuYasha and Kagome were both too into their own worlds to notice the intruder staring wide-eyed at her. Kagome leaned up to change the track on her CD when she saw a shadow over her, she slowly looked up and saw none other than Kouga. She squeaked and grabbed for her bikini top only to have it snatched by the wolf demon.

InuYasha saw what was happening and wanted to wait for the right opportunity to attack, but first the wolf needed to make Kagome really mad so she wouldn't want to sit him too death for killing the bastard. Kagome put her arm across her chest to keep some of her modesty as she glared at Kouga.

" so Kagome, are you ready to become my mate?"

" Kouga, give me back my top."

Kouga found it very amusing to see her all flustered and helpless. He curved his lips and gave her a mischievous grin.

" what do I get for it?"

Kagome looked at him with shock, 'did he really think he could ask anything of me after he sneaks up and steals my top?! I don't think so, buddy.'

Kagome gave him a bright smile and stood up. InuYasha was seething as his anger built to dangerous proportions. He watched in silence as all the ways to kill Kouga ran though his head. If he touched her that would be the last thing he ever does.

Kagome walked up to him and tried to forget about the humiliation of being caught half-naked and tightened her hold around herself to make sure he couldn't see anything else. She walked seductively to him and kept an innocent look as she spoke.

" what is it you want ,Kouga? What could I possibly give you?"

He was stunned by her forwardness, but was pleased to see his woman finally understanding that she was his.

" I want everything, from your sweet kisses, to your moans of pleasure. I want all you have to give and all you have to offer."

Now, she decided was the time to tell him what she offered. She looked up at him and smiled then licked her lips and was happy to see that he watched that little act.

" you really want to know what I'm willing to offer you?"

He nodded dumbly as he looked down at her cleavage.

" I am offering you a chance to escape before I scream for InuYasha and let him kill you for such a disgusting comment. I'm not your woman and never will be. Go to Ayame and leave me be."

He looked into her eyes and saw her seriousness, but she did not see his hand come around and thrust her against him. She was beginning to scream when his mouth cut her off. She bit his lip hard and drew enough blood to trickle down her chin. InuYasha made his move at this point and slammed Kouga into a tree held there only by InuYasha's hand on his throat.

" how DARE you think you can fucking touch her! I'll make you pay for what you've done!"

"INUYASHA!"

He turned around and looked at Kagome with her top on and hoped she wouldn't sit him. She walked up to him and put her arm on his shoulder, then whispered in his ear.

" bloody him up good, but don't kill him. Ayame needs her mate and it's about time she gets him."

He looked into her eyes and asked.

" did you know?"

" that you were watching me?"

He nodded grimly, waiting for her temper to flare, but what he saw instead was a very genuine smile.

" I knew, I'm not stupid. Of course my protector would watch over me ALL the time."

He smiled at her and then turned his attention back to the wolf who, unfortunately could still speak.

" Kagome, was all that just so you could give a show to flea bag here?"

She smiled a mischievous one.

"yeah, I did."

" so you really don't want to be with me?"

" no, if you go to Ayame now then everything will be fine, after InuYasha puts in a flew licks."

Kouga looked at her and then InuYasha and finally understood why he could never enter her heart, because someone was already there.

"just promise me something, Kagome."

" What?"

" that you will be happy, even if it is with the mutt."

She nodded.

" I will Kouga."

InuYasha got his few licks in and watched Kouga run away. InuYasha turned to look at Kagome and smirked.

" by any chance, did you purposely play those songs?"

She gave him her best innocent act.

" I don't know what you mean, InuYasha."

" yes you do, tell me."

She walked up to him and smiled affectionately at him. She took her right hand and grazed her palm over his cheek and slowly down to his neck. She leaned in so close their breaths mingled and InuYasha could feel the heat of her mouth barely touching his. His breathing labored a little as she spoke softly to him.

"maybe I'll tell you later on tonight so we can have more privacy."

Before she moved away, she gave his lips a bottom to top lick with her tongue and felt him stiffen as she made it to the crease of his lips.

She walked back to the hut with a knowing look plastered on her face, oh yea, she had him good and he will be begging for more of what she could give him ,tonight.

**************

That night everyone slept soundly, everyone except for Kagome who decided to sneak out and look up at the stars, knowing that InuYasha would notice her disappearance and come looking for her. She sat down on the soft grass and leaned back with her elbows behind her. The moon shone on her porcelain skin making it shimmer like sliver in the night.

That's how she was when InuYasha reached her. He took in every inch of her skin since her new pajamas left little to the imagination. Her white cotton tank was sheer and see-through, and her plaid shorts were hiked up to her bottom. InuYasha approached her, confused by the way she reacted earlier that day and why he seemed so nervous being around her now.

Kagome heard him approach and smiled inwardly as her plan seemed to work, sneak out and know that the handsome hanyou will follow. She looked over at him and smiled as she patted the ground next to her. InuYasha sat down and looked straight ahead. Kagome scooted a little closer to him and began to speak.

" you know ,InuYasha while I was in my era this last time I had something of an epiphany. Would you like to know what it was?"

InuYasha looked over at her, curiosity peaked.

" What?"

" that life truly is short. That I don't want to wake up one day and realize that I let my fears keep me from what I most want. I have decided that enough is enough and I know longer want to be scared and miss out on something wonderful. I would rather know now then think about what could have been."

She looked at him and he saw something there that he thought he used to imagine seeing in her eyes. She tilted her head up and gently pressed her lips to his for a few seconds and pulled back, waiting for his reaction. InuYasha looked wide-eyes at her and touched his fingers to his lips and suddenly what she had said started to make sense. She wanted him and she wasn't afraid to show it anymore. InuYasha brought his hand to her cheek and lightly rubbed the soft skin and dragged his fingers down to her lips. Kagome felt his finger move along the outline of her lips and kissed the tips as they skimmed over her bottom lip. She looked at him as she did this and realized if she was going to say it now was as good a time as any.

" InuYasha, for the past year we have been through so much together and everyday spent with you only made me realize how much I love you and how much my love for you grows with every second of the day. Nothing and no one will ever make me feel the way you do and no one can ever take the place you hold in my heart. That's why I have decided that I will just ask you out right how you feel, that way if you reject me, I'll know to stop kidding myself."

She looked deep within his golden pools.

" InuYasha, do you love me?"

InuYasha knew he loved her, but damned if the words never seemed to make it to his mouth. He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly, trying to show her in that one action what his answer was. As chaste as it was it left Kagome weak as she fought the urge to jump him right then and there.

" can I take that as a yes?"

" yes…I…I do love you. The only other person I ever really loved and cared about died a long time ago and I was always scared to care about anyone after that."

" you mean your mom?"

"yeah."

She looked up at him with a little smile.

" you don't love me.'

InuYasha was dumbfounded. How could she say that when he clearly just told her he did.

" yes, I do love you."

She looked up with the smile still on her face and stroked her chin.

" no, I don't think you do."

InuYasha was getting pissed now and looked straight into her eyes and shouted.

" HOW CAN YOU SAY I DON'T LOVE YOU WHEN I JUST SAID I DID?!"

Kagome slowly climbed into his lap and straddled his waist. Now he was really confused, but a little excited by the action. She leaned down to where her lips were inches from his.

" because if you did, you would be proving it to me right now instead of just sitting

there."

Kagome pulled away a little and licked her lips to signal what she wanted. In a flash, InuYasha grabbed the nape of her neck and slammed there lips together in a scorching kiss as the fire within each of them ignited and set ablaze in their lower regions. Kagome moaned as InuYasha deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into her waiting mouth. He swept her hot cavern until he was fully satisfied and ran his tongue over hers. A shock of pleasure hit both of them when the two tongues touched.

InuYasha became a little more demanding and impatient and let his hands roam free over her body. Kagome groaned when his hot touch rubbed her clothed breast. She reluctantly pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, the hurt was evident as she moved away a bit. She knew he was feeling rejected, but knew that if she didn't want to walk into the hut naked she needed to do this. Kagome grabbed the bottom of her top and lifted it over her head, making sure to make every movement slow and sensual. She leaned down and took her bottoms off then. She looked into his eyes and saw him standing up also. No other emotions played on his face, except for love and lust.

He took off his haori and then his inner shirt, allowing her to get her fill of his chest before she saw the one thing that she used to be so nervous about seeing of him. He looked up and saw Kagome only in a tiny pair of panties and couldn't stop staring at her beauty, the moon shown on her skin just right and gave her a silver tint to the porcelain perfection of her. Her bosom was anything but small, round and perky with pert pink nipples, they became too tempting to resist.

They both laid down on the haori and stared into each other's eyes as InuYasha laid flushed against her. Kagome felt nervous as she realized that he would have what no other man could ever, her virginity and her heart. InuYasha grazed his hands slowly over her breasts down her stomach until he felt the wetness between her legs. She moaned at the sensations his hand was making, rubbing lightly, teasing her sensitive bud as he bent his head down to lick and nibble the tips of her breasts. Kagome arched her back, pressing her chest closer to his mouth as she rubbed her hands languidly over his back. She began to feel a tightening in her stomach as InuYasha rubbed faster and sucked harder, bringing her to the brink. She screamed her lover's name as she came hard on his hand.

InuYasha lifted his head and looked deep into her eyes. " This is gonna hurt, but I'll do everything I can to make you feel good." Kagome looked into those golden eyes and sighed contently. " I love you and I trust you. Plus, in my time, girls are told that in school. Just do it quick." InuYasha nodded his head as he placed himself at her entrance. He took a deep breath before he rammed in her all the way to the hilt. She screamed and whimpered as the stinging pain shot through her, intense and overwhelming.

InuYasha kissed her and stayed still within her, praying to whoever was listening to take away her pain. He kissed the tears that began to fall and nuzzled his nose with hers.

" I'm so sorry Kagome." his voiced cracked as he tried to keep from having his own tears fall. The pain soon subsided and Kagome experimentally rocked her hips, the pain was immediately replaced by unimaginable pleasure. Her actions caused both of them to moan as InuYasha began to move in and out of her slowly. Kagome felt the building tension in her stomach once again and moved her hips even faster. InuYasha got the hint and picked up his pace, slamming into her harder than before, apparently that was all Kagome needed, the bottled up feeling inside her burst as she screamed his name. InuYasha couldn't handle it, her muscles tensing all around him brought on his own orgasm. They collapsed onto each other in pure bliss. Kagome rubbed at her neck where a sore spot seemed to form. InuYasha looked up at her and gently removed her hand to see the two puncture marks as it become InuYasha's name in Kanji.

He hung his head in shame. Kagome lifted his face to hers and asked what was wrong. InuYasha sighed, " my mate mark is on your neck, I marked you. I must have been so into it that I didn't even realize what I was doing. I wanted to ask you to be my mate first, now you don't have a choice." Kagome smiled, " if you did ask me I would have said yes anyways, so no harm done." InuYasha looked into her eyes and smiled a very rare blissful smile then kissed her thoroughly. He took one end of his shirt and covered them, feeling the urge to sleep overcome them. He laid his head on her chest as he moved his body to lay next to hers. Kagome stroked his ears and hair ,as her eyes began to drift closed, she heard InuYasha say I love you, she smiled and said I love you too.

The new mates slept for hours, dreaming of their future together.


End file.
